Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero es el nombre de dos personajes de la serie de juegos de video Mortal Kombat. Este artículo describe la versión más joven de este personaje. Para informarse acerca de la versión mayor de '''Sub-Zero', debes ver el articulo Noob Saibot.'' "Yo soy '''Sub-Zero' Gran Maestro del clan Lin Kuei." '''Sub-Zero' refiriendose a Taven de su clan. Sub-Zero es un ninja vestido del color azul y enmascarado (en MK3 aparece desenmascarado). Al igual que su hermano, desciende de los Cryomancers, una raza foránea que posee la capacidad de generar y de controlar los poderes del hielo. Sub-Zero se ha convertido en uno de los personajes más populares de la saga de videojuegos Mortal Kombat, y su fama ha sobrepasado a la de Liu Kang, el héroe principal de los juegos. Actualmente, Sub-Zero y Scorpion son considerados los personajes más populares de la serie. Aparece en todas las sagas de Mortal Kombat, es un personaje clásico de este videojuego. El Personaje El joven Sub-Zero comparte muchos aspectos con su hermano mayor. Como este, el joven Sub-Zero da la impresión de ser un hombre frío y distante que no desea llamar la atención innecesariamente. Mientras que Sub-Zero fue representado inicialmente como un ninja joven que vivía a la sombra de su hermano, con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en un guerrero que ha progresado en aspectos morales y filosóficos. Este cambio en sus características no sólo lo ha consolidado como hombre, sino que también lo ha apartado de sus compañeros del clan Lin Kuei. Esto lo llevo a abandonar su clan y romper los códigos sagrados de honor, pues su clan empezó con la automatización de sus guerreros, Sub-Zero y su mejor amigo y compañero Smoke iban a ser los primeros, pero ninguno accedió y en vez de eso prefirieron huir, pero Smoke no lo logró pues fue capturado y automatizado, igual que Cyrax y Sektor, y su primera misión fue capturar al traidor Sub-Zero, pero ninguno lo logro, ya que Cyrax fue el primero que lo encontró pero fue vencido, reprogramado, terminando solo y atrapado en un desierto, después de esto se unió a la rebelión en contra de Shao Kahn apoyando a Raiden y a Liu Kang (junto con otros guerreros elegidos de la Tierra). Más recientemente, él derrotó al cyborg asesino Sektor, para ganar la dirección del Lin Kuei y llegar a ser su Grandmaster, después de esto Sub-zero conoce a Frost en donde ve un potencial enorme y a una gran aliada, tanto que en un nuevo llamado de Raiden para enfrentar la Alianza Mortal, Sub-Zero y Frost se separaron del resto del grupo y Frost lo congeló momentáneamente robándole así el medallon de dragón, Frost sintió el gran poder que este daba pero no lo supo dominar, su poder de hielo la congelo en un ataud. Después Sub-Zero cargo con ella hasta llegar a unas ruinas donde después de investigárlas logro reconocer parajes de su cultura y sus antepasados, además descubrió la armadura de sus antepasados (es la que trae en Mortal Kombat: Deception y Mortal Kombat: Armageddon como traje alternativo). .]] Después de dejar a Frost en las antiguas ruinas, Sub-Zero encuentra a un extraño personaje muy lastimado y casi muerto, pero con la particularidad que sus ojos estaban vendados, su nombre era Kenshi, Sub-Zero lo cuidó y ayudó en su recuperación, a causa de la simpatía y generosidad de él, ambos decidieron hacer una alianza corta hasta encontrar un portal que los trajera de regreso a casa, esta alianza resulto larga y duradera con un gran sentimiento de amistad, pues ambos se respetaban mutuamente. En su final de Mortal Kombat: Deception, Sub-Zero es emboscado por una horda de guerreros Tarkata (raza de Baraka) en donde el líder del Lin Kuei demostró porqué es considerado como uno de los guerreros más fuertes, pues acabó con todos los enviados de Hotaru (guerrero que ejerce la ley y el orden a toda costa). Una noche Sub-Zero y Kenshi se encontraban acampando cuando de sorpresa un rayo de luz cayó en medio de ellos dejándolos desprevenidos y atontados con este, era Hotaru que venia en caza de Sub-Zero para llevarlo donde el Rey Dragón, en ese momento Sub-Zero queda ciego momentáneamente, y Hotaru aprovecha para acabar con él, pero no contó con que esto no afectaba a Kenshi en lo más mínimo y este aprovechó para asesinar a Hotaru, salvando la vida de su amigo quien apenas estaba recobrando la vista. En Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Sub-Zero derrota a Blaze y con todo su poder se autonombra como dios del hielo, pero esto no le gusto a los elder gods y envían a guerreros para acabar con él, cosa que no logran. Él es un aliado confiable del Earthrealm que esta dispuesto a colaborar cuando se lo necesita, respondiendo a las llamadas de Raiden. A pesar de que Sub-Zero no es el campeón más grande de Mortal Kombat, él es indiscutiblemente uno de los mejores guerreros que ha tenido el Earthrealm. Es uno de los más polivalentes de todos ellos. Como muchos de los personajes de MK, Sub-Zero representa un arquetipo, en su caso el héroe enigmático que aparece cuando el protagonista necesita ayuda. Posee rivalidad (hasta Mortal Kombat 4) con su viejo enemigo, Scorpion, un ninja a sueldo de aspecto infernal. Pero luego de Mortal Kombat: Unchained, Scorpion descubre que Sub-Zero no fue quien mató a su clan, sino Quan Chi. Sub-Zero es uno de los mejores ninjas además de tener un poder original poco visto en otros juegos, como el "dominio del hielo". Esto llamó la atención en Mortal Kombat I por eso se hizo tan popular el juego y el personaje, junto con Scorpion y su lanza. Después que llegó del Outworld, Sub-Zero se dirigió a su palacio pero encontró que muchos de sus ninjas habían muerto, así que inmediatamnte se dirigió a ver que pasaba y en una de las recamaras descubrió que su pupila Frost había despertado y era la causante de todo ese alboroto, la traidora solo podía pronunciar "Sub-Zero", y lo imaginaba en todas partes, ella mira que el entra por la puerta mientras esta golpeando a un ninja y se prepara para el combate, el líder del Lin Kuei también se prepara con su estilo de pelea, Shotokan, y le hace frente, la batalla es dura pero ahora Sub-Zero tiene más poder aún y esquiva los ataques de Frost, mas ella no logra resisitir la ráfaga de hielo que le cae como si fuera un baño de agua congelada, dejándola quieta e inmovil, prácticamente le hacen un ataud de hielo tan grueso que ni el mismo Sub-Zero seria capaz de deshacer y Sub-Zero gana la batalla, lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue depositarla en una de las cámaras del palacio y posteriormente selló la entrada con una enorme pared de hielo esperando a que su demencia se cure para así poder pagar el castigo al que debe ser sometida por la masacre del clan Lin Kuei. Apariciones en la Saga Mortal Kombat Biografía El nombre real y el origen de este guerrero son desconocidos. Sin embargo, basado en su uniforme se cree que pertenece al grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos. Como su nombre lo indica, él ha dominado el elemento del frío (Sub = Bajo - Zero = Cero). Su ráfaga de hielo deja a su oponente a su merced, una peligrosa situación, en la cual Sub-Zero no tiene ninguna piedad. Movimientos especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo, esta pieza se descongela pronto. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Se agacha, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Arrebato de espina dorsal': En cercanía al oponente, alza su mano y atravesando su cuerpo por el pecho ve el flujo de sangre y con su mano arranca la cabeza con su espina dorsal, levantándola en mano lo golpea en la pared y destruye. Final Después de recibir el título de campeón supremo, Sub-Zero regresa a las sombras de las que provino. Su única meta era asesinar a Shang Tsung. Le fue pagada una buena suma de dinero por uno de los ricos enemigos de Tsung. Con su misión cumplida, Sub-Zero toma su recompensa y se retira de su peligrosa profesión. Mortal Kombat II .]] Biografía Creyendo que había sido asesinado en el gran torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero misteriosamente regresa. Se piensa que este miembro del grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos, viajó hasta el Outworld para una vez más intentar asesinar a Shang Tsung.Para hacer esto, tiene que pelear en el torneo de Shao Kahn.'' Movimientos especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza un pulso celestino de poder, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo, esta pieza se descongela pronto. *'Laguna de Hielo': Posición por la cual al elevar sus brazos hace brotar un brisa congelante, formara una pieza de hielo en medio del campo que no permitira al oponente avanzar, sino retroceder. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente al tocar la estatuilla se convierte en una pieza de hielo durante unos segundos. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Se agacha, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Cero Absoluto': Aproximándose al oponente, hace uso del pulso de hielo, congelando el cuerpo oponente, haciendo uso de la fuerza del puño o una patada destruye la pieza de hielo a la vez que la mitad del cuerpo. *'Bomba Ninja': A distancia de su oponente expulsa de su traje una bomba explosiva, lanzándola con fuerza hace impactarla con el oponente, la fuerza de la explosión destruye por completo el cuerpo del oponente, dejando solo huesos y charcos de sangre. *'Friendship': Del interior de su traje saca una versión miniatura de si mismo, en la pantalla aparecera la frase Buy a Sub-zero doll (Compre un muñeco de Sub-zero). *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria ninja Lin Kuei , descalzo, porta un pañal y mantiene la máscara. Fínal Cuando Sub-Zero fracasó de regresar del gran torneo Shaolin y el rumor de que Shang Tsung aún vivía llegó al clan Lin Kuei rápidamente ellos mandaron a otro asesino para completar la misión, este nuevo guerrero es en realidad el hermano menor del Sub-Zero original. Él entra al torneo del Outworld para completar aquella misión, se entera de la venganza de Scorpion contra su hermano pero nunca sabrá porque su alma fue perdonada. Quizá ¿este un tercer torneo en su futuro? Mortal Kombat 3/Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy .]] Biografía El ninja regresa desenmascarado. Traicionado por su propip clan, Lin Kuei, el rompe los códigos sagrados de honor cuando deja el clan y ahora es marcado para la muerte. Pero sus perseguidores ya no son ninjas, sino máquinas. Él no solo debe defenderse de la amenaza del Outworld, sino también debe eludir a sus asesinos sin alma. *'Classic Sub-Zero':Creyendo que había sido asesinado en el Gran Torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero misteriosamente regresa. Se piensa que este miembro del grupo Lin Kuei, un legendario clan de ninjas chinos, viajó hasta el Outworld para una vez más intentar asesinar a Shang Tsung.Para hacer esto, tiene que pelear en el Torneo de Shao Kahn. Habilitación En Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, al vencer en el juego, entraras a la pantalla de Los Tesoros de Shao Kahn allí debes intorducir el código necesario para liberar a Classic Sub-Zero. Movimientos Especiales Todos los movimientos pueden ser utilizados por ambos personajes. *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniéndolo. *'Baño de Hielo': Alzando sus manos perpendicularmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, aquellos trozos de hielo caeran sobre el campo desde arriba, al impactra al oponente lo convierte en estatuilla de hielo. *'Baño de Hielo Superior': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Alzando sus manos diagonalmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, aquellos trozos atrparan al oponente en el aire para convertirle en estatuilla de hielo. *'Baño de Hielo Inferior': Utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Bajando sus manos perpendicularmente lanza una ráfaga de hielo, los trozos de hielo vendrán por abajo y al atraparte te conviertes en estatuilla. *'Barrera de Hielo': Utilizado en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 solo por Classic Sub-Zero. Compactando su cuerpo forma un círculo de hiuelo *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente tocar aquella estatuilla se convierten en una pieza de hielo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Fatality *'Aliento de Hielo': Inclinándose en cercanía al oponente lanza un soplido o ventisca de hielo, convirtiéndolo en una estatuilla de hielo que caera sobre el suelo y se destruira en charcos de sangre y restos congelados. *'Contacto Congelante': Tomando con un agarre y levantando el cuerpo de su oponente lo congela con sus brazos, reuniendo sus fuerzas parte en miles de trozos el cuerpo congelado dejando sangre y restos congelados. *'Arrebato de Espina Dorsal': Usado solo por Classic Sub-Zero. Alzar el brazo, en cercanía al oponente, lo toma de la cabeza, se oye el grito pero la pantalla se vuelve oscura. *'Pico de Hielo': Usado solo por Classic Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Compactando su cuerpo y lanzando con su puño al oponenete por los cielos, alza su mano y produce un gran pico de hielo, cuando caíga el oponente quedara empalado y brotando sangre. *'Friendship': Bajando sus manos lanzara un rayo de hielo y rodeándose con ello empieza a congelarse a si mismo, concluira al convertirse en un muñeco de nievo con ojos falsos, nariz de zanahoria y un sombrero negro. En Mortal Kombat Trilogy es usado por Classic Sub-Zero en la versión de Nintendo 64, pero en vez de convertirse en muñeco de nieve, convertía al oponente en ello. *'Babality': Un bebé que posee toda la indumentaria, sin las muñequeras, y posee la marca en su rostro. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat Trilogy, pero su bebé porta la máscara. *'Animality': Transformación en un oso polar de azules fosforecentes, que saltara sobre el oponente y devorara su interior y lo maguñara. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en la versión Nintendo 64 *'Brutality': Utilizado desde UMK3.Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Utilizado por Classic Sub-Zero en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. thumb Final Sub-Zero se encuentra a si mismo siendo cazado no solo por los dos ciber-ninjas, sino por un tercero, su viejo aliado Smoke, qu ha sido automatizado. Sub-Zero derrota a Kahn y destruye a los ciber-ninjas excepto por el tercero. Smoke fue un amigo de Sub-Zero en sus días con Lin Kuei, así que Sub-Zero lo ayuda a descubrir su verdadera identidad. Después de que Smoke recordó su pasado, Sub-Zero le da un alma y lo regresa a su forma humana. Después de esto, Sub-Zero regresa a las sombras. Su legado es conocido por muy pocos. *'Classic Sub-Zero':Tras ser asesinado en el Torneo Shaolin, Sub-Zero de algún modo reaparece para vencer en la Invasión de Kahn. Pero tras quitarse la máscara, tanto los guerreros del Outworld como los del Earthrealm se quedan estupefactos al descubrir la verdadera identidad de este guerrero. Un guerrero que lleva desaparecido desde anteriores Mortal Kombat y que regresara en un ccuarto Torneo. ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Características Es el personaje principal de este juego, es presentado como un letal asesino fiel al clan Lin Kuei, pero a medida que se desarrolla el argumento, se conoce que no mata por afición sino por lealtad a su clan. Entre sus actitudes demuestra que pude dejar a un lealtad a un lado si se tratara de salvar a Earhtrealm. Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo. *'Ráfaga de Hielo Diagonal Superior': Cruce de manos alzadas en ángulo de 45 grados por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo en el aire. *'Ráfaga de Hielo Diagonal Inferior': Cruce de manos bajadas en ángulo de 45 grados por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo meintras compacta su cuerpo. *'Ráfaga de Hielo Aérea': Cruce de manos mientras elevas tu cuerpo por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente tocar aquella estatuilla se convierten en una pieza de hielo. *'Hielo Desgarrador': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza una doble tanda de trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo y junto con una patada o un puño ascendiente se destruyera en varios trozos de hielo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. *'Brisa de Contacto': Una fugaz brisa de hielo emitida al toparse con un oponente, aquella brisa acaba tomando al oponente y convertirlo en una pieza de hieo la cual se rompe al pasar un timepo estimado. *'Ráfaga Polar': Una posición del cuerpo por la cual emana una corriente de hielo en un radio de alcance y que convierte en pieza de hielo a todo aquel que permanezca allí. Fatality *'Arrebato de Espina Dorsal': Alzar el brazo, en cercanía al oponente, lo toma de la cabeza, se oye el grito pero la pantalla se vuelve oscura. Desenlace Entre las varias escenas en las que participa se puede mencionar: *'El asesinato de Scorpion y de su informe de aquello a Grandmaster y Quan Chi.' *'La forma en como consigue el amuleto de Shinnok y su deseo de guardarselo a costas de Quan Chi.' *'Su encuentro con Raiden.' *'Su encuentro con Old Warrior y de como aquel resulta ser Scorpion.(escena inedita) *'''Su reto hacia Quan Chi. *'La forma en que atestigua la supuesta muerte de Sareena y la aparición de Shinnok.' *'La entrega del amuleto a Raiden.' *'La oferta de Shang Tsung.' ''Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold Biografía ''Tras la derrota de Shao Kahn, el caln de asesinos de Lin Kuei es abandonado por la mayoría de sus guerreros. Tras recibir noticias de la amenaza de Shinnok y Quan Chi, Sub-Zero se viste con el uniforme que anteriormente fue de su hermano, el oríginal Sub-Zero. Además posee información que le reveló su hermano años atrás que podría ser la clave para detener a Shinnok. Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Cruce de manos por el cual lanza unos trozos de hielo, el cual al tocar al oponente lo convierte en una pieza de hielo deteniendolo. *'Clon de Hielo': Posición por la cual elevando su puño puede crear una estatuilla de hielo de si mismo en un destello, el oponente tocar aquella estatuilla se convierten en una pieza de hielo. *'Barrida de Fuerza': Compacta su cuerpo, adelantando su pierna y retrocendiendo sus brazos, se impulsa y al chocar con el oponente lo derriba. Arma *Lanzón de Hielo una de las mas poderosas armas de combate se trata de una espada con acero de hielo que de la punta de la hoja congela ha aquellos que ejecuta. Fatality *'Arrebato de Espina Dorsal': En cercanía al oponente, alza su mano y atravesando su cuerpo por el pecho ve el flujo de sangre y con su mano arranca la cabeza con su espina dorsal, levantandola en mano lo golpea en la pared y la destruye. *'Cero Absoluto': Aproximandose al oponente, hace uso del pulso de hielo, congelando el cuerpo oponente, haciendo uso de la fuerza del puño o una patada destruye la pieza de hielo a la vez que todo el cuerpo. En el Pozo de Hielo la nieve se detiene y se centra en su Rafaga de Hielo. Final Sub-Zero se encontraba en medio de un calabozo, cuando Scorpion aparece sorpresivamente y comienza un combate, a lo que Sub-Zero se repuso rápidamente y derroto a Scorpion, quien permanecía derribado en el plano del campo, le contestó: Pagarás por asesinar a mi familia y a mi clan, Sub-Zero no se inmuto cuando El Fulgor de Cráneo lo impacto en la espalda de parte de Quan Chi, quien al acercarsele se rio y le dijo Gracias, al igual que a tu hermano, has servido bien a mis intereses, volteando a Scorpion y le comentó No cumplire el pacto, por que tanto tú como Sub-Zero solo sirven para ser los peones de Shinnok, Scorpion enojado por aquellas palabras se puso de pie y lanzó La Flama Disperzadora que acabó con Quan Chi, Scorpion se paro enfrente de Sub-Zero y le dijo Eres libre de mi venganza, despidiendose abandona a Sub-Zero allí. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Biografía Raiden apareció ante Sub-Zero y pidió su ayuda para derrotar a la alianza mortal en el Outworld. Luchar junto a Raiden probaría al mundo que el Lin Kuei había cambiado para el lado del bien, por lo que Sub-Zero aceptó el reto y se llevó junto a él su más nuevo discípulo. Era muy extraño que el Gran Maestro del clan se embarcase en tan peligrosa misión, pero Sub-Zero sentía que era necesario para ganarse el respeto y admiración de sus compañeros Lin Kuei. El futuro del clan estaba pendiente del combate entre Sub-Zero y Sektor por el control del Medallón del Dragón. Sub-Zero venció a Sektor y se convirtió en el gran maestro del clan. con sus poderes del hielo aumentados por el medallón, se comprometió a reformar el clan Lin Kuei como una fuerza del bien. Sub-Zero trasladó el clan a una zona lejana situada en el Ártico donde había descubierto un antiguo templo congelado en el interior de un glaciar. Allí, el Lin Kuei podría llevar a cabo su labor sin intromisiones. Estilos de Combate y Armas Estilos de Combate: Shotokan y Dragon. Arma: Kori Blade(puede ser empalada) Movimientos Especiales *'Ráfaga de Hielo': Une sus manos para canalizar sus energías Kori y de esa forma disparar una esfera de hielo que, al impactar en un objeto o ser, lo congela durante unos instantes. *'Aturdidor de Hielo': Inclinándose, colocándose perpendicularmente, utiliza todas sus energías para volverse un avatar de hielo, congelándo a su oponente si se encuentra cerca. El oponente permanecerá inmóvil algunos instantes. *'Hombro Helado': Sub-Zero se inclina hasta quedar apoyado sobre su rodilla, saca el hombro hacia el frente, y utiliza una ráfaga de hielo para deslizarse e impactar en el cuerpo de su oponente, causándole mucho daño. Fatality *'Esqueleto afuera':Sub-Zero agarra al oponente por la espalda mientras hace fuerza para arrebatar el esqueleto finalmente lo saca y lo alza en demostración de victoria Final Tras derrotar a la Alianza Mortal, Sub-Zero volvió al nuevo templo de los Lin Kuei junto con Frost, que se encontraba gravemente herida. Poco después Raiden lo visitó para felicitarlo por su victoria en el Outworld y agradecerle toda su ayuda. Con Sub-Zero como Gran Maestro de los Lin Kuei, la Tierra estará bien protegida Nota: Este final se cumple parcialmente, ya que es cierto que Sub-Zero regresa al Templo Lin Kuei para enterrar en un ataúd de hielo a Frost, donde encuentra su armadura en MKD, pero Raiden jamás pudo haber venido a felicitarlo ya que los hechos de MKD lo contradicen. Raiden muere por su propia energía, pero renace como un nuevo dios, pero oscuro y vengativo, jamás podría felicitar a Sub-Zero por nada. ''Mortal Kombat:Deception Biografía Mi compañera Lin Kuei, Frost, me había traicionado y había robado mi Medallón del Dragón. Incapaz de controlar el poder del medallón, ella fue consumida por su propio poder de congelación. Busqué en Outworld un lugar adecuado para enterrar sus restos cuando encontré unas antiguas ruinas esculpidas en la ladera de una montaña. Descubrí que las ruinas eran una estructura sagrada perteneciente a una raza perdida de gente que habían obtenido el control sobre el frío. Después de un estudio concienzudo de esta cultura, creo que tanto Frost como yo somos sus descendientes. Deposité el cuerpo de Frost en un sarcófago y dejé las catacumbas, vistiendo la armadura de mi recién descubierta herencia. Final En su camino al punto de reunión con Raiden y los otros, Sub-Zero fue emboscado por un grupo de guerreros Tarkatan en el Living Forest. Intentó dejarlos atrás, pero había demasiados. Fue rápidamente rodeado. Sub-Zero decidió que su última hazaña en vida sería eliminar tantos de estos bárbaros como pudiera antes de sucumbir a la muerte. Cuando Sub-Zero inició su ataque, sintió que su armadura le hablaba. Ella guiaba y fortalecía cada golpe a medida que él rompía sus miembros y aplastaba sus cráneos. A sus pies, un guerrero Tarkatan moribundo murmuró las palabras: "Larga vida al Dragon King..." Mortal Kombat:Armageddon Movimientos *Clon de Hielo *Esfera Congelante *Ducha Fria *Pilar de Hielo Final El Medallón Dragón amplifico los poderes divinos recividos al vencer a Blaze, '''Sub-Zero' ya no era un mero guerrero, si no un Dios del Hielo, pero era un Dios falso. Se habia convertido en un dios sin la autorizacion de los Dioses Viejos, quienes enviaron a sus sirvientes a cazarlo y destruirlo. Trivia * En un episodio de Malcolm in the Middle, Reese menciona que nadie le cree que pudo pasar el último nivel de Mortal Kombat, a lo que su padre, Hal, le responde "Porque es sencillamente ridículo, nadie puede ganarle a Sub-Zero". * El personaje de Sub-Zero fue inspirado por otro personaje de lucha libre profesional conocido como Glaciar en Campeonato del Mundo de Lucha Libre. Ray Lloyd, campeón regional de Karate, el papel desempeñado durante varios años. * A pesar de Sub-Zero está destinado a ser el chino, su arma se llama "Kori Blade". Kori (o Hyo) es japonés para "hielo" (en chino Bing), hyōten (bīngdiǎn) es "punto de congelación", y hyōtenka (bīngdiǎnxià) es "bajo cero" - o "sub-cero". * En una encarnación u otro personaje de "Sub-Zero", aparte de su hermano mayor, Noob Saibot, es el único personaje que ha aparecido en todos los Mortal Kombat hasta la fecha en los juegos de pelea. * Sub-Zero es el personaje seleccionable para aparece en el boxart de la edición Premium Pack especial para PlayStation 2 del juego Mortal Kombat: Deception (el juego especial para Xbox incluye otros caracteres). Fue presentado como el único personaje para el boxart de ese juego y el Premium Pack incluye una tarjeta metálica de su personaje. Curiosamente, hubo algunos textos / errores en su historia y la caja metálica. * Ed Boon dijo que Sub-Zero inicialmente iba a ser llamado "Tundra". * Sub-Zero es el único personaje en toda la serie para mostrar todos los signos de envejecimiento natural como la mayoría de los demás personajes parecen ser capaces de mantener su juventud a través de los años. Si bien Shujinko ha sido a través de un proceso similar, se debe tener en cuenta que experimenta un salto anormal edad en su estancia en Chaosrealm. *El color de Sub-Zero y de su clan es azul , este era un color de burla entre los ninjas al ser llamativo. *'Sub-Zero' significa bajo cero Animaciones Archivo:Frostyasd.gif Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas